


Heart Skipped A Beat

by dawseynaley



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawseynaley/pseuds/dawseynaley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two shot/AU. Everything is going smoothly for Casey and Dawson. They are happily married, with a daughter they love and life has never been greater. But what happens when Olivia goes to school for the first time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, this is my first Chicago Fire story! Actually, this is the first time I've written something this big in English, since it's not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes. I'd like to thank my dear friends, Nath and Jess, for helping me so much! Please take some time to review! :)_

_\- M_

 

* * *

 

It was a normal morning at the Casey house. Matt was up earlier than everyone. He looked at his side and saw his wonderful wife and smiled. He had never seen someone look so beautiful while sleeping. He carefully got out of the bed and headed to the kitchen, but first made a stop at the room next door. He opened the door and saw his little girl peacefully sleeping and couldn't help but think how could he be so lucky. He got the perfect family of his dreams.

 

In the kitchen, Matt started his morning ritual. But today was a special day, so he made his special chocolate chip pancakes because he knew it'd make his daughter happy. He also fried some bacon and eggs and made coffee. After everything was done and clean, he headed back to his room.

 

"Good morning, baby", he whispered and kissed Gabby's forehead. He couldn't help but smile as Gabby started to wake up.

 

With her eyes still closed and a big smile on her face, Gabby whispered back, "Morning".

 

"Breakfast is ready. I'm gonna wake up Liv and see you in the kitchen", he kissed his wife's lips and took off in direction of his daughter's room. When he opened the door, he was surprised with what he found.

 

"Well well well, look who's already up! Good morning, honey."

 

"Morning, daddy!" Olivia said as she started jumping on her bed.

 

"Nope. I know you're excited but no jumping on your bed. Come here." he picked his daughter up and kissed her cheek. "You had a good night?" The little girl nodded and Matt chuckled. "Good. Now let's go, mommy is waiting for us in the kitchen."

 

Only a few things make Matt happier than having breakfast with his family. It's the most precious time of his days. If you ask any of them, they're not gonna lie. Working on a 24 hour shift after having a baby is hard. But after they found out Gabby was pregnant, both decided to continue working on the same shift, so this way the baby could be with both parents on their 48 hours off work. Today, a new routine was starting and Matt is feeling more anxious than he imagined. Not only is the first day back to work for Matt and Gabby after a much needed family vacation, but also is the first day of kindergarten for their five-year-old daughter. He couldn't believe how this already happening. In a few hours he'll be taking his baby girl to school for the first time. Just yesterday she was still a baby who could barely walk.

 

Olivia was a big surprise. Gabby found out she was pregnant with her only six months after they got married and she still gets emotional every time she remembers her husband's reaction.

_"Baby?" Matt called out for his wife as he walked in their apartment after a long day working on his construction job. He waited for her answer but he never got one. "Gabby? Are you home?"_

_He was a little worried when he still got no answer. She's usually at home this time of the day. He locked the door and went to their bedroom in hopes to find her sleeping, she was feeling a little sick lately. Their bedroom is dark and empty, but he finds a box on their bed. He gets closer to the bed and find a note telling him to open the box._

_"Gabby?", he tried one more time. When he once again got no answer, he opened the box._

_Nothing had prepared Matt Casey for what he found inside that mysterious box._

_"Oh my god", Matt whispered as he got the white stick out of the box. He had to feel it on his hand to make it real. He heard a soft noise behind him. When he turned around, he found his wife smiling with tears in her eyes._

_"Babe...", right now he could barely breathe, let alone speak. "Does this means...?"_

_"Yes." Gabby nodded and walked closer to Matt. "I'm pregnant. We're having a baby."_

_At this moment, Matt Casey had no words. With one quick move, he closed the distance between him and his wife and hugged her tightly. They stayed like this for a long time until Matt pulled away and looked into his wife's eyes._

_"We're having a baby", Matt chuckled as he repeated her last words. "I love you. I love you so much", he said between kisses. "And I love our baby so much already." Matt looked down and put his hand on Gabby's still flat stomach. He just couldn't believe what was happening. As she placed her hand on top of his, he looked back at her and kissed her like he never did before._

_When he thought he couldn't love his wife any more, she tells him she's pregnant. With his baby. A baby he's been waiting since what it feels forever. Today is the happiest day of their lives._

 

When Olivia was born, Matt felt complete. He still remembers every moment of that beautiful day like it was yesterday. Today she's a beautiful, smart, loving five-year-old little girl who got her parents, and all her 51 family, wrapped around her fingers. If you ask Matt about his daughter, you can expect him talk about her for hours. But what he really likes to say is how she looks just like her mother. Olivia has the same caramel skin and dark brown hair as her mother, but she got her father's big blue eyes and dimples. Severide always says she's a perfect combination of her parents.

 

This morning's breakfast was full of laughter and love and before they even noticed was over. When Gabby got up to start cleaning, she looks at her daughter laughing at something her husband said.

 

"Sweetie, how about you go back to your room and get ready? I'll meet you there as soon as I'm done cleaning." she smiled as Olivia nodded and took off to her bedroom. Then she looked at her husband and smirked, "The same works for you, lieutenant. Don't you have work today?"

 

"So bossy!" Matt teased her and gave her a deep kiss before heading to the same direction as his daughter.

 

One hour later the family is ready to start this new adventure together.

 

"Liv, do you have everything you need there?" Gabby felt like she had to check this just one more time.

 

"Yes, mommy. Look!" Olivia said as she opened her bag.

 

"Good, now that we're all set, I think we have to take some pictures. Today is a very important day for miss Olivia." Matt said as he took his phone out of his pocket. "Where's that banner you and mommy made a few days ago?"

 

Gabby moved to grab the banner from behind the couch and gave it to her daughter. "Here you go, sweetie."

 

Matt couldn't help but smile with his daughter as he took her pictures. He couldn't get enough of her smiles and giggles.

 

"Baby, now you go there with her. I need a new picture of you two together." Matt looked up at his wife and laughed before picking up Olivia. "Smile!"

 

As Gabby took the pictures, Matt started tickling Olivia's belly and the little girl hysterical laughs filled the room, "Mommy, mommy! Help me!"

 

"Yeah, mommy. Come join us." Matt said laughing. But as soon as Gabby got closer to them, she stopped Matt's actions.

 

"Sorry to kill the fun, guys, but we're gonna be late." Gabby said as she saw the disappointed look at both of them.

 

* * *

 

The family of three left the house and headed to their car. The way to the school was filled with laughs. But it was way faster than Matt was expecting. As he stopped the car in front of the school, a long sigh escaped his lips.

 

"Have a good day, sweetie. I love you." Gabby said as she kissed the top of her daughter’s head.

 

Matt picked Olivia up and said, "Abuela and abuelo are picking you up after school. We're gonna call before bedtime, okay? I love you, honey."

 

"Okay, daddy. I love you. And I love you, mommy."

 

The family shared their last kisses and hugs and Olivia headed to the front door as she waved to her parents and they waved back.

 

"God, this is so hard." Gabby said and laughed softly.

 

Suddenly the car was filled with silence. Matt not once took his eyes out of the road, not even for a moment. And Gabby knows why. She understands and supports him but she also know he shouldn't be making this situation so hard. But she wasn't gonna lie, his worries and sense of protection over their daughter makes her heart swell with happiness.

 

"Okay, Matt. Talk to me. What's the matter?" Gabby saw Matt jumping a little, clearly she took him out of his deepest thoughts.

 

"Don't you think it's too soon?" he answered and briefly looked at his wife who only smiled. She still couldn't believe how hard her husband was taking their daughter's first day of school.

 

"Honestly, I don't. And you know it'll be so good for her. And for us! Come on, baby. We both knew this was going to happen one day." Gabby said in a desperately try to calm Matt's nerves. "With you acting like this I don't even want to think about her first day at college." The look she earned from her husband made Gabby giggle. "Just please don't be like one of those crazy dads."

 

"Do you think about having another one?" Matt ask was so out of the blue, it took a while for Gabby to answer.

 

"Yeah... I mean, I would be lying if I say no. But I do wonder if it's the right moment. The age difference would be great, but I don't know. Liv just started school, you know." Gabby looked at the window quiet, as if she was trying to picture her future with two kids. "What I'm trying to say is that yes, I think would be great for Olivia to have a little sister or brother..." she stopped talking as they made a stop in front of the Firehouse. They got out of the car, but Matt stopped Gabby as she made a way inside.

 

"Babe, look at me. I get what you're saying, but I really think we're ready. Of course we can handle it." Matt said and they shared smiles.

 

"You sure you can handle another first day of school?" Gabby said as she pocked her husband's belly.

 

"Very funny, darling. Keep it up with the jokes, but I know you're feeling the same way." He laughed as Gabby rolled her eyes. Matt leaned in and gently kissed her lips. "I'm not done with you, babe. I want a house full of kids."

 

Gabby narrowed her brows and said, "What do you think I am, Matthew, a rabbit?" They both laughed and Matt placed a kiss on her forehead.

 

"What I'm saying is, just think about it. Okay?" Matt deeply looked at her and she could only nod before they shared a deep kiss full of love. "I love you."

 

"I love you too. Let's get inside." Gabby said as she gave him one last kiss. The couple was heading to the Firehouse when they heard someone from behind.

 

"Well, look at those two lovebirds. I bet both of you need a cold shower after that." Stella joked and laughed as she saw Gabby and Matt blushing. "Welcome back, you guys!"

 

* * *

 

The shift was surprisingly calm, there was still no big call or anything. Something rare even happened, the whole house was able to have lunch together. Matt was now working on some reports in office while Gabby was reading a book at the Squad table. She moved to Squad a few months before they got married so they could still work together and she actually loves it even more than Truck. Needing a break from all those papers, Matt headed to the Squad table.

 

When he got close to Gabby, he placed a kiss at the top of her head and rested his hands on her shoulders while massaged it softly.

 

"Hey, Casey! Go kiss your own people and leave mine alone!" Severide joked and threw one of the cheerios he was eating at his friend.

 

Matt was about to answer when the alarm went off. _"Truck 81, Squad 3, Battalion 25, Ambulance 61. Minor explosion. 108 W Germania Pl."_

 

Gabby's body tensed under Matt's hands before she got up, "That's Olivia's school."

 

"Dawson, you go with Truck. We'll meet there." Severide knew neither of them would want to be apart right now. Before he could get an answer, Gabby and Matt jumped inside the Truck and Otis drove as fast as he could.

 

Inside the Truck, everyone's quiet. All you could hear was the engine and Matt's heavy breathing. He was restless, he couldn't believe this was happening. Not even on his worst nightmares he thought something like this could happen. Gabby, on the other hand, was feeling numb. It was like a footage of her life was rolling on her head. Her first day at 51, the flirting between her and Matt, her first kiss with Matt, the proposal, the wedding, the day she found out she was pregnant, the day her daughter was born. And that last memory made her eyes fill with tears. For a moment, she took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the picture she took of Matt and Olivia and soon put the phone back on her pocket before breaking down in front of everyone. Herrmann was sitting by her side and placed his hand on her knee trying to comfort her. He knew this was all he could do. As a father himself, he could only imagine what was going thought Matt's and Gabby's head. He knew that she could be safe and sound but until they got there, all these parents could do was worry.

 

As soon as Otis stopped the Truck, Gabby jumped out of it and started looking out for her daughter. But she couldn't find her anywhere. That was until a sweet little voice calls out for her. "Mommy!" as she looked at the other direction she spotted Olivia running towards her. As soon as the little girl was on her mother's arms, everything was good again. Matt felt his legs unsteady for a moment.

 

"Oh baby, are you alright? Did you get hurt?" Gabby asked as she checked her.

 

"I'm okay, mommy." Olivia said quietly while shaking a little bit. At this moment, Matt pulled both his wife and daughter on his arms and hugged them tightly. He placed a kiss on their heads and they stayed connected like that for a while. Both Matt and Gabby couldn't care less about everything else. They knew it was wrong but Chief understood. When Severide got out of the school, Matt let his girls go.

 

"So, what happened?" he asked impatiently.

 

"There was an explosion at the kitchen, but the fire stayed only there. Two workers got hurt but nothing too serious." Severide explained the situation to Chief, Matt and Gabby.

 

"You have everything under control?" Chief asked, needing to make sure everything was okay before making any decision.

 

"Yeah, Chief. The fire is out already. The guys are just helping organize everything as the parents are coming up." Severide's answer was what Chief needed to know.

 

"Alright. Everyone from Truck is clear, go back to the house." Chief ordered. 

 

Soon everyone was back in the Truck. Matt took off his jacket and placed on his daughter who was now on her mother's lap, resting her head at the crook of Gabby's neck. On the way back to the Firehouse, the ride was just as quiet.

 

_"A dormir mi niña, a dormir mi amor. A dormir mi niña que te canto yo. Si esta niña niña que tengo yo aquí. Si esta niña niña quisiera dormir. Para que se duerma canto un poquitín. Para que se duerma como un serafín."_ On the way back to the Firehouse, Gabby softly sang Olivia's favorite lullaby until she fell asleep.

 

After Otis parked the Truck, Matt jumped out his seat and opened the other door. "Let me take her to my office." he said quietly. Gabby smiled at him and nodded. She knew he wanted to hold her close too. As soon her husband is out of view, Gabby took a deep breath and headed straight to the locker room.

 

Matt took some time to look at his sleeping daughter. His mind's still spinning around, he couldn't believe what had just happened. He was just so damn grateful nothing serious happened with Olivia or any other kid at that school. After taking a moment to himself, he found his wife in the locker room.

 

"Gabby." Matt called out for her quietly. When she turned around and looked at him, he embraced her and she started crying. Finally she put all her fears out. "It's okay, baby. She's okay."

 

"I was so scared." Gabby said sobbing. "I don't know what I'd do if..." the end of this sentence terrifies Gabby so much, she couldn't even said it out loud.

 

They don't know how long they stayed like that, comforting each other. But it felt good, even for just a second made all the horror of the day disappear.

 

"Hey guys, sorry to bother but Chief is asking for both of you." Severide said to his friends.

 

* * *

 

Chief sent both of them home. He knew Matt and Gabby wouldn't be able to focus on their job anymore, so they agreed to work half shift tomorrow. The family of three just arrived home after a long quiet drive. Olivia was still sleeping when Matt killed the engine. He opened the back door and picked up his daughter in his arms while Gabby was holding Olivia's backpack. Gabby is now at the kitchen trying to figure out what to do for dinner. She ended up choosing spaghetti with tomato sauce.

 

Tonight's dinner was different. After waking up, Olivia was still a little scared after everything that happened, so Gabby decided they'd have dinner on the floor while watching her favorite movie, _Beauty and the Beast_. Soon the little girl forgot about everything as she started dancing with her father just like they were doing in the movie. When the movie was over, Gabby and Olivia headed to the bathroom and the little girl started to get ready to go to bed. As usual, Matt read one of Olivia's books. The chosen one was one of her favorites, _King Bidgood's In The Bathtub_. When the story was over, Matt and Gabby kissed their daughter's forehead and said goodnight.

 

Back in their room, Matt went to take a bath first. Gabby sat on her bed and tried to read a book but she couldn't focus. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Matt was watching her.

 

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired." Gabby turned her head around to face her husband. She took a deep breath and said, "Matt, I want us to start trying."

 

Her last words caught him out of guard. He had to hear it again to make sure he understood what she said. "You what? Are you sure?"

 

Gabby nodded her head with a small smile on her face. "Yeah. We're ready. We can do this. Liv needs a baby sister or brother. We need a baby."

 

A chuckle escaped from Matt lips as he pulled his wife for a hug. "Yes, we do. I love you." Matt leaned down and captured Gabby's lips in a sweet kiss.

 

"I love you too." Gabby smiled, kissing him one more time.

 

The day wasn't as calm and happy as Matt and Gabby expected, but they were grateful their little girl was peacefully sleeping in her room. They stayed up for a few more hours just talking; about their married life, their daughter, the plans for the future. When tiredness became too much, the couple fell asleep holding each other tight. They're going to be okay.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your kudos! I'm sorry it took so long to write again, but I graduated from college in August and life has been pretty crazy ever since. I'm also the slowest writer ever, and since English is not my first language I like to be extra careful while writing.

 

I gotta say, it really was my intention to make this as an one-shot only but some asked for more and my friends told me I should write baby #2, so I thought it was worth a shot. I'm not turning this into a multi-chapter because I don't feel I'm ready for that just yet, this now will be a two-shot. I have some ideas for other one-shots, so I'll try to keep myself busy by switching from making gifsets (tumblr url is gabbycasey) and writings fanfics haha! Once again my friends helped me a lot so thanks girls, you're amazing! I hope you guys enjoy, please let me know what you think!

 

\- M

 

* * *

 

It was a quiet morning at the house but Gabby was used to it by now, she actually was enjoying her alone time. The third week of her maternity leave had just finished and Gabby was feeling more pregnant than ever. At first, she swore she would go crazy. She's definitely not the kind of person who just sits and does nothing, she loves to be active so being all alone at most part of mornings and afternoons was not an option. But in the end all turned out good. After all, she wasn't all alone, Lyla was always by her side. After the school incident, the family decided to adopt a puppy and Olivia fell in love with Lyla, a dalmatian. So, every since Gabby found out she was pregnant, the dog has been her best friend and company. Since Matt and Gabby decided this time they weren't going to find out the baby's gender, the couple was having a hard time with the nursery. But it seemed like her brain knew she would have free time and she started nesting like crazy. Although, she was sure Matt was nesting harder then her. Matt decided he was going to make some of the furniture himself and Gabby loved the view of her handsome husband shirtless working so hard on their baby's nursery. They ended up choosing a neutral color palette: white, cream, gray and gold as the colors of the nursery with dark furniture. The only item they didn't have to worry about was the rocking chair, something Olivia was very excited about since it was still on her room. To fill the new extra space, Matt decided to build a tent for each room. The result of their hard work was a beautiful nursery, where Gabby spent most of her time when Matt was working and Olivia was at school.

 

Just like on her first pregnancy, Gabby kept herself active. Her prenatal exercises were very light, especially since she was 38 weeks, but she always ended up feeling sore and tired. Gabby walked around the house, feeling refreshed and relaxed after taking a long warm bath after her exercises. As she left her room, she made a stop at her new favorite place. They finished the nursery a few weeks ago and she still couldn't believe she was going through all of this again. The journey hasn't been easy. After a few false positives, Gabby was sure they're done. She couldn't understand how easy it was with Olivia, and how hard was now. As she sat down at the rocking chair, Lyla followed her and laid down next to her feet.

 

"Hey there, girl." Gabby caressed Lyla's belly with her right foot and took a look around the room. As soon as she started moving to the little shelf next to her, her phone ringed. The name showing at the screen brought a smile to her face. "Perfect timing as always." she joked after picking up her phone.

 

"Hey, babe. How are you feeling?" Matt asked.

 

"Much better now. I swear I don't know how I'm surviving being pregnant during this summer. Thank God is almost over." she replied her husband who let a small chuckle escape from his lips. "You laugh because you're not the one who is pregnant."

 

"Sorry, Gabs. The summer is not the only thing that's almost over." he tried to calm her.

 

"Yeah. Soon we'll be parents of two. How crazy is that?" this time it was her turn to chuckle. If you asked Gabby 10 years ago if she'd ever get married and have children she would said no without thinking twice. But that changed after she met Matt. Now she just can't imagine herself without her husband and children.

 

"I still pinch myself every night. Who knew I was going to have the hottest woman of Chicago as my wife?" Matt joked.

 

"Very smooth, Matthew Casey. What do you want?" Gabby replied laughing.

 

"How about you stop by after picking Liv at school? I miss my girls, and I'm sure everyone is going to be happy with the visit." he said as he sat down on his bed.

 

"I think Liv's gonna like this. Actually, I think I should get going. You know how crazy that area can get when everyone's leaving. See you soon, babe. I love you." Gabby said as she struggled to rise from the rocking chair.

 

"Can't wait, baby. Be careful, I love you." Matt replied and hung up the phone.

 

Twenty minutes later Gabby was leaning against her car waiting for her daughter in front of her school. Even though her feet and ankles are swollen and painful, it was more comfortable standing on her feet since her hips were killing her. The very end of the pregnancy was the worst part the first time around and it was proving to be even worse this time. As soon as Gabby saw Olivia running through the school doors she smiled.

 

"Hi, mommy! Hi, baby!" Olivia said excitedly as she hugged her mother.

 

"Hey, honey! You had a good day at school?"

 

"Yeah, mommy. Mrs. Elliot taught us a new song today."

 

"Really? Well, when daddy gets home from work you're gonna sing to us. But tell me, what do you think about going to the firehouse for a quick visit?" Gabby asked wiggling her eyebrows.

 

"Yes, mommy! Let's go!" Olivia wasted no time jumping right in the car. Gabby laughed and also got in the car.

 

* * *

 

Gabby wasn't expecting to get stuck in traffic for so long but almost one hour after picking up Olivia from school, they finally arrived at 51. As soon as she killed the engine, Gabby knew they were out in a call and both would have to wait in the common room. She was actually glad they had this moment, this way Olivia could already do her homework and have the rest of the afternoon free. About one hour later, Gabby heard the sound of the truck approaching.

 

"Look who's finally here!" Cruz cheered as Olivia jumped on his arms. Matt passed by them, kissed his daughter's cheek and headed to his wife.

 

"What happened?" Matt asked as he pulled Gabby for a hug.

 

"He thought you've decided to have the baby without him, Dawson." Herrmann joked and everyone laughed while Matt rolled his eyes.

 

"Ugh, we got stuck in the worst traffic. Something must have happened, it's not usual that kind of thing to happen there."

 

"How far are you, Gabby?" Brett asked from the table.

 

"I'm 38 weeks now, so only two weeks left. But if this baby ends up being like it's big sister, I must be prepared. Olivia came one week earlier then her due date."

 

"Are you feeling any signs already?" Kidd kicked a chair for Gabby to sit. "Please sit down, girl."

 

"I've been having Braxton Hicks since last month but that doesn't really mean anything specific. Other than that I'm just feeling swollen, uncomfortable and achy." Gabby spoke as she sat down. Matt sat right next her. "Seriously, guys, you gotta appreciate each and every woman around you because this is not easy."

 

"Do you guys have any guesses on the gender?" Otis just asked what everyone was thinking. Their decision got everyone on surprise since they were planning on buying something big for the baby and being neutral is much harder.

 

"Well, I think it's going to be a boy but Matt over here is positively sure it's a girl. But I know you guys already have a bet on the gender." Gabby laughed and Matt took her hand.

 

After spending almost one hour catching up with everyone at the firehouse, Gabby was feeling exhausted and knowing that she still have to take Lyla for a walk made that feeling even worst. "Alright, Liv, it's time to say goodbye to everyone."

 

"I'll walk you guys out." Matt said as Olivia hugged and kissed goodbye everyone. The family made it to the car faster than expected. "Bye honey, be good to your mom. Love you."

 

"Love you too, daddy." Olivia kissed her father and got into the car.

 

"Babe, I know you're feeling tired. If taking Lyla out today it's too much, I'm sure Amanda would have no problem with that. Just ask her." Gabby and Matt couldn't put into words how amazing Amanda was. She moved next door when Olivia was three-years-old and ever since have been their official babysitter. She loved Olivia and most importantly Olivia loved her.

 

"Yeah, I'll see if she can take Olivia for a walk too so I can take a nap before dinner. The baby is moving like crazy today." as she said that Matt automatically placed his hand on her belly.

 

"I guess it's getting excited to come out already."

 

"I hope so. As much as I love being pregnant, I'm so done." they both laughed and Matt felt the baby kicking his hand. He was about to say something when the bells came off.

 

"Alright baby, if you need anything just call me, ok? Please let me know when you get home. I love you so much." Matt captured her lips in a quick kiss. He started running back to the firehouse when Gabby shouted, "Love you too. Please be careful."

 

* * *

 

 

Gabby woke up in the next morning feeling much better. The baby actually stayed calm during the night and for the first time in days she actually got some much needed sleep. After tucking in Olivia, Matt called and they decided she wouldn’t drive anymore because it'd be too dangerous for her and the baby, since her belly was too big. She knew this was the right thing to do but didn't mean she was actually happy. Gabby really didn't like to depend on people so much. Antonio told her he would have no problem taking Olivia to her school since it was so close to his kids' school. Which means that would be the first day she won't be taking Olivia to school and she was feeling a little emotional. Especially during the pregnancy, she got even closer to her daughter and loved every minute of it. So today, since she woke up with more energy, she decided Olivia was going to have a big breakfast before school. She put music on and started cooking. She was so concentrated she didn't heard Matt walking in the house. As the smell of fresh coffee filled his nostrils, Matt went straight to the kitchen. Quietly, he closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled softly when he rested his chin on her shoulder.

 

"Hey, beautiful." Matt said as he moved to kiss her cheek.

 

"Hey, baby. Good morning." Gabby replied and this time Matt captured her lips in a loving kiss. "How was work? You look a little tired... Rough night?"

 

"Yeah, we got more calls than expected since the day was very calm. Is Liv up yet?"

 

"No, I wanted to cook everything before waking her up. You can go there if you want. She'll be happy to see you." Gabby smiled and Matt kissed her one more time before heading to his daughter's room.

 

Breakfast was over faster than Matt wished. Since Gabby's maternity leave started he has been missing both of his girls a lot more while he was working. One day, 51 was called for a big accident that resulted in the death of a whole family and Matt felt horrible. All he could think of for the rest of the day was this family, his family and how fragile and unpredictable life can be. When this shift, that felt like the longest he had ever worked, finally was over he went straight home to spend time with the three people who means the world to him. On that day he even let Olivia miss school. They had one of the best days as a family; they worked together on the nursery in the morning, then in the afternoon they had picnic in the park and to end the day they watched movies until everyone was asleep in the living room. Today Olivia happily sang to her parents the new song she learned at school. The family was getting Olivia ready for school when the doorbell rang.

 

"Liv, you know mommy won't be driving anymore until the baby is here, right? I already wrote a note for your teacher explaining that tio Antonio will take you to school and Amanda will pick you up from now on so be sure you give it to Mrs. Elliot, okay? Have a good day at school. Love you, honey." Gabby kissed the top of Olivia's head.

 

"Okay, mommy! Love you too. And love you, daddy." Olivia said.

 

"Love you too, baby girl." Matt picked her up and they headed to the front door. When Gabby opened the door, she saw her brother, nephew and niece.

 

"Hi, Eva! Hi, Diego!" Olivia said excited when she saw her cousins and Matt put her on the floor.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this, Tonio."

 

"You know it's no problem, sis. Anything to keep you and this little thing comfortable and safe." Antonio told Gabby and took a look at his watch. "But, we should get going. Bye, guys."

 

"Bye. Bye, kids!" Matt and Gabby hugged everyone before closing the door.

 

"Ugh, I think I wasted all my energy during breakfast." Gabby said as she leaned against the door.

 

"I'm pretty tired too. How about a warm bath and a nap?" Matt asked. With a smirk on her face, Gabby got closer to her husband and whispered in his ears, "I like the way you think, baby." Both laughed softly before sharing a loving kiss.

 

"If you keep talking like that we may skip both." Matt's voice was soft and sexual, making Gabby's body shiver.

 

"You are crazy. How can you want me now, looking this big?"

 

"Because even if you're 9 months pregnant you look hotter than ever. You're caring my baby, my second baby. How could I not want you?" They kissed again, this time the kiss was slow and full of love. When he pulled away, he saw her teary eyes. "I love you, Gabby."

 

"I love you too, Matt."

 

* * *

 

 It was 10:20 pm when Gabby started feeling a hint of a contraction. At least she thought that was a contraction since it was so weak, an opposite of what happened with Olivia. With her first born her contractions started so strong. She let Matt know and they started to get moving. Gabby was officially 40 weeks and 4 days pregnant so if that really was a contraction things were about to change in their lives. Gabby texted her midwife, Lindsey, to let her know what was going on while Matt went to the bathroom prepare a warm bath for her. They knew there was no reason to rush to the hospital since the contractions were coming every 30 to 40 minutes apart. So Gabby went to take her bath, which really helped relieve her discomfort. In their bedroom Matt started to make some calls, mostly to let everyone knows that it might actually happen soon. First, he called Amanda to ask her if they could drop Olivia at her house since they'll probably have to leave soon. Then he called his mother-in-law, Antonio and his sister. After that, he sent a message to the firehouse group, "The baby might be coming soon, guys. I'll try to let you all know when we're going to the hospital.". Is safe to say that after this text the group went crazy but Matt wasn't even paying attention anymore as he walked in the bathroom.

 

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked as he kneeled down next to the tub and softly caressed her hair.

 

"Very uncomfortable, but it's still all under control." Gabby answered with a small smile on her face. "Could you go check our hospital bag and see if we got everything?"

 

"Sure." Matt softly pressed his lips on hers before he got up and headed to the nursery.

 

After spending almost one hour in the tub, Gabby got out and laid down on her bed. Since the contractions were still really mild and sporadic, she decided she would try to get some sleep because she knew once things got intense she wouldn't be able to rest. She was so glad she actually fell asleep. It was almost 3 am when it started to get stronger, so she started timing. Once again she texted her midwife letting her know that now her contractions were every 10 minutes. The answer she got back was the expected, she had to go to the hospital once the contractions were five minutes apart and lasting one minute. By this time, Matt already carefully woke Olivia up and took her to say goodbye to Gabby.

 

"Hey, sweetie. I know it's really late but daddy is going to take you to Amanda's, okay? Next time you see mommy you'll meet your little brother or sister. I love you, Olivia." Gabby said as she gave her first born a tight hug and placed a kiss in her forehead. She had no idea why she was so emotional right now.

 

"Okay, mommy. I love you, too." a sleepy Olivia answered her mother as her father picked her up. All it took for Olivia to went back to sleep in Matt's arms were a few steps. By the time he left their house and knocked at Amanda's door, Olivia was fast asleep again.

 

"Thank you so much for doing this, Amanda." Matt told his neighbor as Amanda moved to pick Olivia up in her arms.

 

"You know it's no problem, Matt. I'm glad I can help you guys. I can take Liv to the hospital later if you want, just let me know when the baby comes."

 

"I will! Now I have to go see how Gabby is going. Have a good night." Matt said and went back to their house as fast as he could.

 

As soon as he walked into their bedroom Gabby let him know that they needed to go to the hospital. She was now in a good deal of pain as the contractions had intensified quickly. The ride to the hospital was quiet. Gabby was trying to distract herself by taking deep breaths and closing my eyes while Matt was focusing all his attention in the dark road. Deep down, Matt was feeling so nervous he couldn't put it in words. He really couldn't believe he was on his way to the hospital to have his second child with the love of his life. The silence took his mind back to the time they told Olivia she was going to be a big sister.

 

Gabby was standing in front of Olivia's room when she called out her daughter. "Olivia sweetie, can you come to your room for a moment, please?"

 

"I'm coming, mommy!" after she got her answer she could hear her daughter's footsteps getting closer.

 

"Honey, daddy wants to show you something." Gabby spoke and both of them walked into the room. Soon Olivia found Matt sitting in the rocking chair and ran in his direction.

 

"What is it, daddy?" for sure the little girl was curious to know what her dad wanted to show. As he sat her in one of his legs, Matt handed her an envelope. Soon, the envelope was open and the sonogram was on Olivia's hands. "What is this thing?"

 

"This..." Matt pointed at the tiny baby-blur in the sonogram. "is your baby sibling."

 

Suddenly the room was quiet. Matt and Gabby looked at each other anxiously while Olivia looked closely at the sonogram in her hands. After a few good minutes examining the paper in her hands, Olivia looked up at her parents with her big curious eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Does this means I'm gonna have a little sister?"

 

"Not exactly, Liv." Gabby laughed out loud, "This means you're gonna be a big sister and will have a little brother or a little sister."

 

"Oh." that was all they got from the little girl as she took one more look at the sonogram.

 

"Are you happy?" Matt asked softly.

 

"Yeah... But where is the baby?" at this moment the couple shared a shocked look.

 

Gabby got closer to her husband and daughter and sat down at Matt's other leg. "The baby inside mommy's belly. But it's still really small, that's why you can notice. The baby is about the size of an apple."

 

Matt was brought back to reality when he heard saying, "Shit. Thank god you covered the seat with this plastic because my water just broke."

 

"We're almost there, babe." Matt briefly took one of his hands off the wheel and held one of her hands, giving it a gentle squeeze.

 

About 40 minutes later Gabby was already her room as her contractions were coming closer and lasting longer. Matt helped her change into the hospital gown. When Lindsey arrived, Matt reviewed with her the birth plan. He knew births can be unpredictable and things can always change, but he wanted Gabby to have everything she wants. Natural birth was her wish and he was going to make everything in his power to make that happen.

 

"Gabby, honey, I already adjusted the heat and now I'm going to get everything ready, okay? When I get back I'll examine you to see how you're doing." Lindsey said and soon was moving around the room.

 

"You want me to get anything?" Matt asked as he took a seat next to her bed.

 

"Talk to me, tell me a story. I don't know. Just distract me from this pain."

 

"Well, I'm pretty sure this one will make you laugh. Remember last week when you were desperately trying to find a way to induce labor?" Matt quipped and a small laugh escaped from Gabby's lips.

 

"Hey, baby. How are you today?" Matt asked in the other end of the line.

 

"Horrible. Today I woke up with a major hip pain and it doesn't seem to stop. I really hope it means this baby is coming out soon because I can't take it anymore." Gabby huffed. She officially hit week 40 and there were no signs of labor yet and it was driving her crazy. "I literally spend the last three hours looking after natural ways to induce labor."

 

"And what did you find?" Matt questioned again. He knew these last few weeks have been really tough for her as the baby was positioning and her body was getting ready. She was uncomfortable most of time and was barely sleeping.

 

"Walking, spicy food, acupuncture, acupressure, massage, castor oil and, well... as a person said in the comments 'the same way you put it inside'." Gabby read all the topics on the website.

 

"And which way is that?"

 

"Really, Matt? Are you really asking me that or are you making fun of me?" Gabby laughed out loud.

 

"I don't... oh!" Matt gasped when he finally realized what she was talking about. "Well, we should try it."

 

"Yeah, right. This one is the last on my list. If I don't have energy to get out of the bed how expect me to have energy to have sex?"

 

"I'm not saying we should go for it, I'm just saying it's a option we should consider if you want."

 

"Nice save. Well, today I have my last yoga session so I hope it'll help me get this baby in my arms soon."

 

The birth was progressing really fast and not even two hours after checking in the hospital Gabby was ready to push. She was pushing already for about one hour and was feeling so exhausted. Through the whole time Matt was holding her hand, always kissing her head and whisper encouraging words.

 

"Alright, Gabby. One more big push and you'll have your baby in your arms." Lindsey instructed Gabby.

 

"You can do it, babe." Matt encouraged her and Gabby could only nod.

 

With one final push, Matt saw the baby slipping out and quickly took a look to find out the gender.

 

"It's a girl!" He shouted. Soon after the pink crying baby was placed on Gabby's chest and she held on tight while sobbing. "We have another girl."

 

"She's so beautiful." That was all Gabby could say while soaking in the skin-to-skin moment she was having with her now calm baby. Matt was in awe with this view.

 

Gabby was taking in every single part of her baby's body, kissing her tiny head when she looked up directly into her eyes. In that moment she felt her heart swell. After a few minutes, the baby started naturally crawl to Gabby's breast and the first latch happened. After about 45 minutes, Lindsey took the baby to do the check up and measuring. Since they didn't know the gender, they ended up choosing one name for each. When Lindsey brought back the baby, she wrote down all the information in a card.

 

**Luisa Rosa Casey**  
**October 25, 2016 at 5:30 am**  
**8 lbs 14 ounces**  
**20 3/4 inches**

 

Gabby was feeling blissfully exhausted and even though all she wanted to do was hold her baby girl, her body was desperately asking for a rest. Matt took this time to go out and let everybody know that Luisa was here, both mother and the baby were doing great and since Gabby was resting visits would only be possible later. While he waited for Amanda to bring Olivia to the hospital, he went back to the room to have his own time with his new favorite girl. He took his shirt off and Lindsey positioned Luisa on his bare chest and covered her with a blanked. Soon the baby girl was peacefully sleeping in his arms. Then he looked to his left and saw Gabby resting and felt his love for her grown even more. He couldn't believe how strong she was. She went thought all this with the same passion, fearlessness and grace twice. She gave him the best gifts he could've asked for, a family.

 

It was almost 10 am when Gabby woke up and soon Luisa was back in her arms. "You know, I actually think she's gonna look more like you." Her voice was low and soft. When she looked at her husband he was smiling brightly.

 

"Maybe... You know how crazy genetic can be." Matt said not once taking his eyes out of his baby who was now being fed.

 

"I mean it. Do you remember Liv when she was born? Her skin was a little darker and her hairy head was almost black. But look at this one. Fair skin and lighter hair." Matt was about to answer Gabby when a knock on the door interrupted him.

 

"Sorry, guys, but I found this little girl. She's looking for her parents." Antonio said and Olivia walked in the room.

 

"Come here, honey. We want you to meet someone." Matt stretched his arm to his daughter. Olivia run in their direction and sat on his lap.

 

"Liv, this is your baby sister Luisa." Gabby spoke as she tried to get closer to her husband and daughter.

 

"Mommy..." Olivia whispered in awe, "she's beautiful."

 

"Do you want to hold her?" Olivia nodded rapidly. Gabby slipped on the bed a little bit so Olivia could sit next to her. Then, carefully she placed Luisa in her arms. The way her first born was looking at her newborn was something Gabby never wanted to forget.

 

* * *

 

 Since Luisa was born healthy and both her and Gabby were doing very well, they only needed to stay in the hospital for one day. The drive home was so different, Gabby was feeling so happy and full. But she was feeling quite sore still so she was looking forward coming home soon so she could take a warm bath and rest a little before having to feed the baby. And that's exactly what she did when Matt killed the engine in front of their house. With the help of Olivia, Gabby and Matt emptied the car. Matt took both girls to their bedroom to keep an eye on them while Gabby was taking her bath. What Gabby stumbled upon after walking in the bedroom was for sure the sweetest thing she had ever seen. Matt was shirtless turned on his left with Olivia sleeping against one of his arms and the other one resting on top of Luisa's belly and Lyla was laying at the end of the bed. In that moment Gabby felt her heart was officially split three ways for my husband and two children. She quietly laid down on her bed and got Matt's attention. The look on his eyes took her breath away.

 

"I can't thank you enough. I love you so much." Matt whispered looking deep in her eyes.

 

"I love you too." Gabby leaned in and kissed his lips. This moment is forever engraved in the mind of Gabby, the moment her heart skipped a beat with so much happiness and love.

 

* * *

 

 There it is! I chose keep this chapter drama-free and cute since it wasn't previously planned. Yeah, I know pregnancy/birth storylines tends to be very cliche but I tried my best to stay away from that and write something unique. Most of what is wrote here is based on the many instagram moms I follow! Haha #babylover

 

Anyways, please let me know your thoughts! I have some ideas for more short stories and would be very nice to see what you guys think about my writing :)


End file.
